


Mage: Chapter 20- On To The Next adventure

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 20- On To The Next adventure

Part 1- Reunited  
Liz pushed open the large wooden door leading into the Guild Lounge. The sounds of many voices talking and laughing filled her ears as she walked into the Parlor. Several small circular tables sat around the room with mages bantering and chatting with each other behind them. In the centre of the room was a large bar manned by three tuxedo-clad waiters, handing out food and drink to the patrons. On the far side of the bar, more mages crowded around dart boards, pool tables and other such games. A waitress holding up a plater of food passed by Liz on her way to the tables.  
“Um, excuse me Miss,” Liz said gaining the waitresses attention.  
“Hm, yes Ma’am? How can I help you?” the waitress replied.  
“Have you seen a guy with a small flying familiar with him?”  
“Oh you must mean Alex. He’s upstairs, can’t miss him,” the waitress said, pointing up before walking off.  
Liz looked up to see a large balcony overlooking the bar beneath. She turned her head to a set of stairs leading up to the balcony and walked up to them. At the top of the stairs where a series of booths lined up along the walls and railing. Liz's eyes scanned from booth to booth before stopping on a familiar figure, facing away from her. Liz approached the booth, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder.  
“I’m back, did you miss me,” Liz quipped chipperly.  
Liz looked down to see a mountain of half eaten food messily sprawled across the table. Bip sat opposite Alex still digging into the mountain of food. Liz looked down to Alex, suddenly becoming aware of his loud snoring. Bip looked up from his meal noticing Liz.  
“Liz!” Bip exclaimed as he hovered over to her and hugged her tightly. “I was so worried about you, I thought you might have been gone for good.”  
“Haha, it’s good to see you too, Bip.”  
Alex’s eye began to blink open. He stretched his arms out as he slowly began to gain awareness of his surrounding.  
“Oh Liz, you’re awake huh,” Alex yawned.  
“More than I could say about you.”  
“So you gotta tell us, I’ve been dying to know,” said Bip as he returned to his seat.  
Alex shifted over in his seat, giving Liz space to sit down next to him.  
“How did you manage to cast magic like that?” Bip continued.  
Liz's eyes shifted down to the table below her.  
“Yeah. I gotta admit, I’ve been wondering that myself,” Alex said.  
“I’m sorry but I’m pretty much as in the dark as you are on it. Until a couple of hours ago I didn’t even know I could do it,” answered Liz looking back up to the pair.  
A brief silence fell over the group.  
“Hmm, well even if you don’t remember how you did it, the fact that you did means that it can be replicated. If you train you may even be able to do it at will someday. While its usefulness in battle will be situational at best, it goes to show just how much potential you have,” Alex explained. “I knew there was something special about you when we met.”  
Liz looked across to Alex, her eyes beginning to well as his words touched her deeply. Alex looked across to her, noticing her display of emotion.  
“Aww, did I make ‘wittle baby cry?” Alex teased.  
Liz looked away from the pair, rubbing the tears from her eyes.  
“Shut up! I’ve just had a near death experience! I’m allowed to be a bit emotional!”  
Bip raised his hand to his mouth, covering it as his let out a slight giggle.  
“So anyway. What’s next for us then?” asked Bip.  
Liz quickly snapped her head around to face Bip.  
“Are you kidding me? Isn’t that obvious?”  
Alex and Bip looked across to each other before turning back to Liz and shaking their heads.  
“We’re mages now right? So we should go on an epic quest. Slay some monsters or save a prince, you know, typical mage stuff. Where’s the mission board anyway?” ranted Liz.  
“It’s out in the courtyard I think. You would have walked past it on the way in,” said Bip.  
Liz slammed her hands down on the table before pushing herself up out of her seat.  
“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go have a looked.”  
Liz began to stride towards the staircase. Alex and Bip looked at each other for a moment, then at the mound of uneaten food, before shifting out of the booth and following in Liz footsteps.  
Part 2- Job Search  
Liz, Bip and Alex walked down the well-lit cobblestone path in the large garden that connected the various Guild facilities. In the centre of the garden was a large oak tree with a wooden bench in front. Standing next to the tree was a wooden board with numerous sheets of paper pinned to it. Liz approached the board, scanning from note to note.  
“Here we go. Let’s see, hmmm. Tax collection, good’s transport…” Liz’s face began to sink as she continued to read. “Gardening services… where’s all the fun stuff?”  
“Don’t be such a drama queen,” Alex said as he approached the board. “Let me have a look.”  
Alex’s eyes jump from note to note, scanning them intently. His face suddenly sunk into a serious scowl as his eyes fixed on a sheet of paper. Liz looked across to Alex noticing his sudden shift in mood.  
“Alex? What’s wrong?”  
Liz followed his eyes to the sheet of paper that held his attention. She reached out, unpinning the note from the board.  
“Work type: Semi-permanent protection work,” Liz began to read. “Location: Sol Dantol. Payment: One hundred rallod a day. Description: We require 2 mages for semi-permeant bodyguard duties for the master of the house until such a time as his life is no longer in danger. Job posted by Mr Charles Morhan.”  
“Charles Morhan? Wasn’t that the guy Lance mentioned in his journal?” Bip asked.  
“That’s him. That’s our next target.”  
A dark aura began to emanate from Alex filling the air and sending chills down Liz's spine. Bip reached out his hand resting it lightly on Alex's shoulder.  
“Alex.”  
Alex quickly snapped back to his senses.  
“What, oh right, yeah.” Alex stammered as he turned his head to face Liz. “You don’t have to come with us, Liz. If you do, you might end up seeing things that you rather not.”  
Liz's eyes shifted down to the ground as the memory of Alex’s bloodstained face from his battle with Lance. She hesitated for a moment before giving her answer.  
“I won’t lie and say that the thought doesn’t scare me. But if I give up just because I’m scared then I might as well never left Norik Island,” Liz looked back up to Alex, her eyes burning with determination. “I’m coming with you whether you like it or not. Besides I’ve always wanted to visit Sol Dantol.”  
Alex let out a slight smile as he heard Liz words.  
“Well ok then, just don’t slow me down,” Alex joked.  
“Yeah yeah, whatever. Come on let get a move on,” Liz said as she turned to face the exit.  
As Liz turned around she was greeted by 3 walking towards her from one of the surrounding buildings.  
“Ah Miss Liz, good to see that you’re feeling better. If I might, would you mind if I had a moment alone with Mister Alex.”  
Liz turned around to Alex, a serious expression once again etched onto his face. Bip noticed Alex’s shift in mood, and flew quickly over to Liz.  
“Come on Liz, let leave them be,” Bip said, dragging Liz towards the exit before things had the chance to get serious.  
Part 3- Confrontation  
Alex and 3 stood staring off at each other, an uncomfortable silence falling over them.  
“Alone at last,” 3 quietly observed.  
“It’s time I got some answers,” Alex demanded. “I don’t remember ever meeting you before, so why does it feel like you have some sort of special interest in me? And why do I get a bad feeling when I look at you?”  
“Aw, you're being so serious,” 3 sighed.  
Without warning, Alex’s dagger appeared in his hand. He shifted into a fighting stance.  
“That not an answer,” Alex said in a threatening tone.  
“I was hoping you’d be more fun. I’m not here to fight you, and even if I was I wouldn’t confront you inside the Guild,” 3 said, as he walked over to the bench and took a seat. “All I want is to talk.”  
3 tapped on the seat next to him beckoning for Alex to sit down. He stared down 3 for a moment, wary of his proposal. Sensing no hint of malicious intent from him, Alex sat down, leaving a wide gap between them.  
“You’re right. We have met before, and considering the circumstances on that night I’m not surprised at your anger,” 3 explained.  
3 words clicked something in Alex mind as a flood of realization and remembrance washed over washed over him.  
“You're… You’re the one who delivered the news of my Dad’s death,” gasped Alex.  
“Ahh so you do remember.”  
“But, why you. Why would you have been the one to deliver the news?”  
“Well that’s quite simple,” 3 said, taking a brief pause. “I’m sure by now you’ve noticed that I and the other Guild higher ups go by numbers instead of names., You’ve probably met most of us by now. Our leader is 2, but that wasn’t always the case. We once had a member going by 1…”  
A wave of realization flooded over Alex.  
“Wait… Are you saying…?”  
“Yes. Your Father was once our leader… And more than that, a very close friend of mine.”  
A cool silence settled over the two as Alex took a moment to sit with the revelation.  
“From the moment I first saw you on the train, I knew fate would end up bringing you right to this very spot.”  
“So If you were friends with my Dad, you must know more about how he died right?”  
3 looked down to his hand as he let out a long sigh.  
“I’m sorry but I’m just as in the dark as you. All I really know is what happened in the months leading up to his passing,” 3 explained. “Your Father had retired about a year prior, to spend more time with you. One day however some government officials came to the Guild with an important job. They didn’t give us much information on what the job entailed. They said they would only give that information to the mage who took it, and the only mage they wanted, was your Father. At first, he refused our requests. Eventually though, after a behind closed doors meeting, he came out of retirement for one last job. Everyone tried to get him to spill the beans on what the mission was, but he refused. He said it was safer for us if we didn’t know. We didn’t hear any updates from him for two months. Until one day we received a letter saying he had been killed. No further explanation. A few days after that, a bunch of people washed up dead on Seaside Beach, including the officials who first came to the Guild. And well that was the end of that. I was selected to deliver the news to you. And the Guild moved on.”  
Alex's eyes slowly sunk as he listened to 3’s explanations. What Alex had hoped would offer him more insight had only raised more questions.  
“If you’re anything like your Father, you’ll find whoever’s behind all this. Promise me that when you do,” 3 said, his voice welling with determination as he clenched his fist. “Give them hell for me.”  
Alex let out a slight smile as he stood up.  
“You can count on it,” Alex said. “Anyway. I should get going.”  
Alex began to walk towards the exit, waving behind him as he left.  
“See ya,” said Alex.  
3 watched as Alex walked off, smiling contently to himself.  
“Good luck.”  
“So that’s really him,” came 2’s voice from the other direction.  
3 turned his head to see 2 approaching him from where she had been watching on.  
“Yes. I’m surprised you didn’t notice sooner,” teased 3.  
2 watched on as Alex continued his stride out of the building.  
“Alex huh,” 2 said. “Do us proud.”  
Part 4- To The Next Adventure  
Liz, Alex and Bip walked down the busy city’s streets, the overwhelming sounds of hundreds of voice and the rumble of car engines filling the air.  
“So your Dad was really the founder of the Guild?” Liz said in amazement.  
“Yeah I know right, a pretty big coincidence hey,” replied Alex.  
“Maybe it was destiny,” Bip stated.  
“Hah, yeah right. There’s no such thing,” Alex teased.  
“We should really hurry up if we wanna get to Sol Dantol any time soon.”  
“We’re not heading to Sol Dantol just yet,” Alex stated.  
Liz turned around to face Alex, confusion swirling in her eyes.  
“Wait! What? Then where are we headed?” Liz questioned.  
“We’re going to the Bontan Mountains to see our sister,” Bip blurted out nonchalantly.  
Liz shifted her gaze to Bip, her jaw dropping at his words.  
“What! You have a sister?” Liz exclaimed.  
“Well adopted sister, but yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve been home to see her and it's on the way after all,” Alex explained.  
“Wow, poor girl,” Liz said.  
“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?”  
Liz, Alex and Bip continued their walk towards the train station, still chattering amongst themselves as they looked on the new adventure unfolding in front of them.


End file.
